


[美隊2]【盾冬】Home Sweet Home (2)

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Bucky, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>因為被屏蔽了就放到AO3來XD</p><p>自己生日想寫自己想寫的就更了這篇<br/>來點回憶殺跟初體驗～請記得他們七十年後有幸福的家庭</p><p>ABO生子梗設定注意！<br/>Alpha!Steve/Beta!Bucky<br/>＊R18、NC17注意　未成年慎入＊</p>
            </blockquote>





	[美隊2]【盾冬】Home Sweet Home (2)

詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯是個驕傲的Beta，他從來沒有覺得自己的性別有什麼不好  
雖然一般而言相較於Alpha，Beta相對比較弱勢，但他並不會因此而有劣等感  
他一向都是做自己想做、能做、該做的事，並盡自己所能做到最好  
而對於社會地位弱勢的Omega，他也相當程度的予以尊重  
他不懂為何人們要瞧不起Omega，他認為生育後代是件很偉大很辛苦的事

而他的生命在遇到了一個與眾不同的Alpha後有了巨大的改變，變得更豐富更有意義  
那個Alpha雖然瘦弱無力，但他有著耀眼的金髮、清澈的藍眼睛跟一顆比誰都強大善良的心  
他們有著相同的理念與夢想，他們幾乎是在初次相會沒多久就成了彼此最要好的朋友  
他們總是形影不離，在他們的布魯克林共同寫下了許許多多的回憶

巴奇有個小祕密一直沒對任何人說，包括了他最好的朋友，那就是他一直偷偷愛著他  
他不知道自己是從何時開始對史蒂夫羅傑斯－－他最好的朋友，一個外表脆弱但內心強大的Alpha有著超越友情的感情  
他很驚愕的發現自己居然有那麼一點希望自己是個Omega  
這樣他就可以請求史蒂夫標記他，讓他成為他的Alpha  
但他很快就捨去了那樣的想法，他不需要這樣的行為也可以待在史蒂夫身邊做他的保護者跟理解者  
就算不是愛情，就算沒有肉體接觸，只要能待在史蒂夫身邊永遠陪著他，他就心滿意足了

但是命運的齒輪在他們都不知道的時候默默的轉動著  
後來巴奇的能力被國家看上被政府徵召去從軍，他很樂意為國捐軀  
他唯一放心不下的是史蒂夫，本來就想參戰的他自從巴奇入軍後更加固執的也要加入軍隊  
巴奇完全了解史蒂夫渴望報效國家的心情，但他的身體是那麼的脆弱  
他只希望史蒂夫不會在他不在身邊守著他的時候去做什麼傻事

但他就是去做了，那個該死的混球！雖然事後證明那也等於救了巴奇一命  
巴奇從來沒有想過，身為一個強悍的Beta這個原本該是值得驕傲的能力卻給他帶來了生命中最大的劫難  
佐拉博士看上了巴奇比起一般Alpha更加健壯的身體能力卻沒有Alpha跟Omega所會有的信息素或發情期帶來的麻煩的特點  
他從一堆俘虜中挑中了巴奇，冷血無情的將他綑綁在冰冷的實驗台上  
在他身上注射了不知名的血清，並對他進行了令人髮指的實驗

而超級士兵血清實驗成功的史蒂夫踏過千山萬水救了他  
那是件好事，但是萬一血清實驗沒能成功呢？而且那會很痛吧？  
巴奇曾經在心底偷偷抱怨過，但他知道史蒂夫的個性，他說要做他就是會去做  
所以他也默默的接受，並一路跟隨著他直到從那節火車上摔下來為止

在墜落的過程中，巴奇想的不是自己，他滿腦子都是最後留在他眼裡那痛苦絕望的表情  
如果世界上真的有神，他祈求史蒂夫此後的人生能找個完美的Omega過著幸福快樂的日子  
只要偶爾史蒂夫會想起曾經有過巴奇那麼一個朋友，他覺得他的人生就值得了

對，永遠都是最要好的朋友  
雖然他對史蒂夫有著淡淡的戀心，雖然他們曾經做過一次愛

那是在巴奇剛被史蒂夫救回來沒幾天的事  
那時候的巴奇身體狀況不是很好，也不知道九頭蛇到底對他做了什麼  
他常常會在半夜渾身發燙打著寒顫，汗甚至濕透了整張床，一開始他都咬著牙關獨自忍耐撐過天亮  
後來還是同鋪的同袍發現，半夜給緊急送到了醫護室去，想當然而這驚動了史蒂夫

即使是在半夜，史蒂夫還是焦急的跑到醫護室探望巴奇的狀況  
看到身上衣衫不整，汗涔涔喘著大氣滿臉寫滿擔心望著自己的史蒂夫  
讓巴奇的身體不適在看到史蒂夫的瞬間似乎減弱了不少  
也許只是心理作用，但是光是看到史蒂夫的臉就能讓巴奇好了許多

隔天在史蒂夫強烈的關心之下，巴奇被安排暫時與美國隊長同營帳同寢間

「你這難道不算是濫用職權？」

剛搬進去的時候巴奇還半開玩笑的對史蒂夫這麼說  
而史蒂夫只是笑了笑，幫巴奇把衣物放到衣櫃裡（美國隊長的營帳裡居然有衣櫃！）

「…你是我最重要的朋友，巴奇。為了你，用點小特權也不算什麼」

史蒂夫背對著巴奇，所以沒能看見巴奇臉上既驕傲又失落的表情  
等他回過頭來時，巴奇臉上已經掛上一張他所熟悉的壞壞的笑容

「謝啦，兄弟！你也是我最重要的朋友」

最重要的朋友，他們是彼此最重要的朋友，永遠  
雖然他的史蒂夫不再只是他的史蒂夫，他已經是大家的美國隊長，眾人追隨的目標  
但是巴奇仍願相信他們的友誼不會因此而有所改變

後來幾天內，巴奇幾乎每晚發燒  
每次一張開眼就會看到史蒂夫一臉擔心的坐在床邊望著自己  
這讓他想起過去自己坐在床邊擔心史蒂夫的景象，有些事情依然不變只是相反過來  
巴奇勉強自己露出能讓史蒂夫不要再為自己擔心的笑容  
然後他看到史蒂夫愣了一下，然後不知為何臉紅了起來

但是巴奇沒能細想，他不知為何聞到了淡淡的，有點熟悉又有點陌生的氣味  
當他意會過來那是史蒂夫的信息素的味道時，忽然間感覺全身的躁熱幾乎慢慢的集中到了下半身  
雖然正常狀況下Beta應該聞不出Alpha跟Omega的信息素氣味，但巴奇也許是因為根史蒂夫相處久了  
所以每當史蒂夫極度激動或興奮時他總會聞到像現在這種氣味  
但那很少見，而且那時就算聞到，巴奇也沒有任何反應  
但是現在不知道怎麼了，巴奇感覺得到自己正在處於性衝動形成的興奮中

巴奇雙唇微張，因發燒而急促的吐著熱氣  
他感覺全身燥熱難耐，特別是集中在自己的下半身的某個部位  
一般來說Beta是沒有發情期的，但是當然也會有性欲  
他迷迷糊糊的拉著史蒂夫的手，將其拉至自己的胸前，用充滿著炙熱氣息的聲音低聲說道

「幫幫我…史蒂夫…」

他說完這句話，感覺得到史蒂夫全身一震然後僵硬著  
史蒂夫的反應讓巴奇在心底暗笑著自己，他要史蒂夫幫什麼忙？他不可能會對自己有性欲的  
巴奇半垂著眼，然後放開手想要說，開玩笑的，你先離開一下等我自己解決完再叫你回來前  
就被一對冰涼的唇瓣將所有想說的話給吞了回去

巴奇張大雙眼與近在自己眼前的一雙天空藍相對，金色睫毛裡的藍色染上了一層情欲  
史蒂夫對自己有欲望這個事實讓巴奇因罪惡感跟興奮渾身起了戰慄，他閉上了雙眼不去看  
只是微微張開雙唇，伸出滾燙的舌頭讓史蒂夫微溫的舌頭因自己而慢慢變得火熱

剛開始還生疏的史蒂夫很快就無師自通的用舌頭靈活的在巴奇的口腔內舔拭纏綿  
整個身體跟腦子都熱烘烘的巴奇則是從一開始的主動到後來攤在床上任由史蒂夫不斷變換角度熱吻自己  
他快被炙熱的體溫給吞噬了，史蒂夫相對之下冰涼的雙手在他的胸前游移著，帶給他從未有過的感覺  
他覺得有種飄飄然的舒服感，史蒂夫的手指滑過巴奇的乳尖，讓他從兩人的嘴裡發出一小聲呻吟

原本就因發燒而挺立的乳尖即使是輕微的刺激都比平常敏感許多  
巴奇內心渴求著更多的接觸與愛撫，但他還是搖搖頭，說出了拒絕的話語  
但史蒂夫沒停下手上的動作，他反而低下頭用剛才還在巴奇口中與之交纏的鮮紅舌頭舔著那顆突起

巴奇從鼻子裡發出舒服的嘆息，但他還想要更多，他扭動著臀部去擠壓史蒂夫的下身  
在與史蒂夫的下身相觸時，巴奇有些意外的發現史蒂夫的分身早已高高聳立著  
他抬起頭，用因發燒跟欲望而盈滿水霧的雙眼望了史蒂夫一眼  
看到史蒂夫滿臉通紅的模樣他忍不住笑了

「…你在發情嗎？」

他問了史蒂夫，出口的聲音是連自己都嚇一跳的沙啞，他感覺到史蒂夫震了一下  
然後那根東西幾乎是在可目識的狀況下又變大了，他看見史蒂夫的喉頭上下滾動，雙眼閃出異樣的光芒，

「因為你，巴奇…這都是你挑起的…」

史蒂夫咬牙像在壓抑什麼似的吐出這句話之後，突然欺身向前，壓在巴奇身上  
然後抬起巴奇的兩條腿，一口氣把巴奇的褲子拉了下來  
他是知道Alpha會因為Omega而發情，他也看過好幾次被發情期的Omega信息素變成野獸的Alpha  
簡直就像是現在的史蒂夫，但是自己又不是Omega，他怎麼會對自己發情呢？  
不過巴奇現在管不了這許多，他只想讓眼前這根大東西塞入自己發燙的體內

「進來…快、史蒂夫…幫我、啊啊啊！」

史蒂夫進入的瞬間下半身強烈的異物感跟撕裂開的疼痛還有異常的炙熱同時襲擊著巴奇的身體跟腦子  
沒有前戲沒有濕潤跟擴張，那感覺簡直像被一跟燒紅了的鐵柱捅穿了一樣  
他幾乎無法思考任何東西，只能努力讓自己能夠順利呼吸不要窒息  
史蒂夫似乎也巴奇因為太過緊緻的後穴而發出低吼，兩人都緊皺著眉頭滴著汗  
當史蒂夫停下侵入的動作，用愧疚跟心疼的眼光看著自己時，巴奇才知道自己流淚了  
但他只是搖搖頭，用手背將自己滑落的淚水抹去，然後笑著說

「你也太猴急了吧，小處男」

「巴奇…抱歉、我…」

「噓，閉嘴…動就對了…」

巴奇捧著史蒂夫的腦袋，輕聲說道，史蒂夫望著巴奇，不知道在想些什麼  
一會後他低頭吻住巴奇的唇，並開始緩慢的律動，又慢又溫柔  
但即使是輕柔的動作依舊拉扯著巴奇所有的神經  
巴奇在心裡想著，大概是裂開了，他可以聞到些許的鐵鏽味  
但是他不在乎自己的狀況，不管史蒂夫是如何想的  
真的是單純在幫自己解決？還是Alpha的發情？征服欲？  
巴奇都不在乎，最重要的是他正在跟史蒂夫做愛，他一直渴望這個，他知道的

史蒂夫的動作隨著巴奇後穴的逐漸適應而不斷加快  
巴奇的聲音也慢慢的從壓抑痛苦的悶哼轉變成斷斷續續的呻吟  
他聽著史蒂夫在喊著自己的名字，他勉強張開眼睛，看到史蒂夫在自己身體裡進進出出的畫面  
看著史蒂夫皺著眉，汗水從他臉上滴到自己的胸前，巴奇想笑，但他只是從喉嚨裡發出像是哽咽的聲音

史蒂夫的動作越來越快，被前後搖晃著的巴奇在痛與快感的衝擊之中模糊的想起關於Beta的生理結構  
他的體內雖不如Omega但也有著足以孕育生命的子宮  
迷迷茫茫的飄浮感在巴奇感覺到體內深處有一根火熱的東西抵住他的入口時被拉扯回地面  
他突然回過神來意識到有什麼不對勁，本能的未知恐懼染滿他全身  
讓他從開始到現在第一次做出掙扎的舉動  
但為時已晚，一心都在開拓巴奇身體的史蒂夫並沒查覺到巴奇的變化  
巴奇顫抖著感覺到史蒂夫的龜頭開始緩慢而堅定的插入他的那個入口

「不、等等！史蒂夫…」

巴奇拒絕的話因為下體被撕裂的疼痛感而化成一聲長長的哀鳴  
他感覺得到那裏原本該有的緊閉的象徵處子的薄膜被硬生生捅破  
他正在被他最好的朋友，那個Alpha侵犯到體內最深處  
事到如今巴奇才驚慌失措的想著他會不會懷孕？  
雖然Beta不容易懷孕，但是還是有可能性的，他不想帶給史蒂夫困擾

但他無法再想下去了，因為埋在他體內那根火熱巨大的凶器正不斷的貫穿著他體內最深處進行強力而快速的抽插  
強烈的衝擊刺激著他的每一吋神經，就在巴奇覺得自己就要都被鋪天蓋地的快感跟疼痛給淹沒了的時候  
史蒂夫突然停下動作，接著巴奇感覺得體內有個巨大的東西正在逐漸脹得更大  
從沒感受過的脹痛感讓巴奇顫抖著嘴唇發出低低的哀鳴，眼淚不斷從緊閉的眼角滑落通紅的雙頰

巴奇知道他正在他體內成結，他感覺得到史蒂夫正念著他的名字並啃咬著他的脖子  
他也感覺得到體內最深處被滾燙火熱的濃稠液體給填滿，但他也知道那是毫無意義的  
他在內心的空虛感跟體內的充實感下射了出來，白濁的液體濺到了自己跟史蒂夫的腹間  
然後一切都結束了，一直困擾著巴奇的燥熱消失了，雖然不知道原因

他們彼此之間不會有標記，沒辦法結合，就算做了愛，就算他在他體內成結  
就算他將他的種子灑在他的子宮內，但他們之間沒有任何生理上的變化  
他還是個獨立的Beta，史蒂夫也還是個沒任何標記對象的Alpha

巴奇應當為此感到慶幸，但他心底深處卻感到隱隱作痛的空洞  
他緊閉著雙眼，一滴眼淚因而滑落臉頰，他堅信那是生理性的淚水，絕不是因為難過  
他為什麼要覺得難過？他還是可以跟史蒂夫當朋友的，他們不會因而有所改變

但是史蒂夫，該死的史蒂夫，他最愛的史蒂夫，俯身將巴奇抱入懷中溫柔的吻去巴奇的淚水  
巴奇張開眼透過漉濕的睫毛望著史蒂夫，恐慌的發現他眼中的無比深情  
他看到史蒂夫張開了口，像要說什麼，他敏銳的察覺到那會是什麼  
但那不應該是屬於巴奇巴恩斯的，那只是史蒂夫的錯覺，因為他剛上了自己最好朋友的移情作用

「對不起，巴奇…但是我…我愛…」

巴奇埋首在史蒂夫的肩膀上用力搖頭，拒絕再讓史蒂夫說下去  
他加強環著史蒂夫肩膀的力道，近乎哀求的說

「…我們還是朋友，對吧？史蒂夫」

巴奇抱著史蒂夫，頭埋在史蒂夫的頸項間沒能看到史蒂夫聽見他那麼說之後的表情  
史蒂夫沉默許久，才呼出一聲長長的嘆息

「是的，我們是朋友…永遠都是」

之後他們仍然維持著跟過去一樣的摯友關係，而巴奇也沒有懷孕  
一切都很好…除了兩人之間多了個不能觸碰的，藏在彼此心底的上鎖了的箱子

直到剛才他在火車上，看到史蒂夫因失去自己所露出的表情  
他這才知道，他錯了，錯得很愚蠢

其實他真的很愛史蒂夫，他幾乎可以確認史蒂夫也愛著他  
在墜落到地面的過程中，巴奇後悔了，他好想跟他說我愛你  
好想聽史蒂夫對自己說出那一天他沒讓史蒂夫說下去的話  
但已經來不及了，雪地接住了巴奇，也接住了他所有的思念  
他所有的愛與回憶都埋入了冰雪之中直到七十年後

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

**Author's Note:**

> ＿＿
> 
>  
> 
> 這篇文卡得我最久的是對Beta生理結構的科普  
> 因為真的很難找到，最後我乾脆自己加了設定XD
> 
> 雖然我也很喜歡Omega巴奇，但我覺得九頭蛇應該不會自找麻煩弄個Omega當士兵吧XD  
> 像冬兵那種需要極端控制的話感覺上Beta是最適合的  
> 而且這樣受盡阻撓的愛才是真愛啊(X)


End file.
